Lakestar
Lakestorm is a handsome, very well muscled, blue-silver tabby tom with yellow eyes, and a creamy-white chest. He is the son of Froststar and Shellshore, his siblings being Soaringsong, Flashfire, Bloomfrost, Soakedmoss, Dragonkit, and Honeydapple. Lakestorm is currently the deputy of SpringClan, with no mate or kits, but a few friends. His mentor was Pineface, and he is currently mentoring Redpaw. Lakestorm's well-known for being a family-oriented and loyal tom, challenging all who opposes his family, friends, or Clan. He was known for hanging around only his family members as a kit, driving his friends away. But now, he's hanging out with more cats and making more friends, since most of his family members have died off. Lakestorm would never leave SpringClan, and never thinks about life in another Clan or environment that doesn't include SpringClan. Lakestorm, on the outside, is a serious cat, who doesn't seem to like humor, but truthfully, he has a strong taste for humor and adventure. Lakestorm dreams of journeying and finding new things, and joking all along the way. He does think of having and raising a family, but he doesn't show any interests in any cats at the moment, only in his Clan. Little does his Clanmates know, almost any she-cat could easily capture his heart, and make him run off into some fantasizing journey. Description Appearance Lakestorm's fur is quite fine and soft, and short yet slightly thick. His fur is a stunning blue-silver color, much like his mother's. Like his mother, he has darker, mackerel tabby stripes that occasionally turn into flecks, but it seems he only has a few flecks. His chest is a creamy white color, resembling his father. Lakestorm's ears have dark tips, and his pelt is well-groomed. His belly doesn't have any white/creamy white on it, only his chest. Lakestorm's quite a handsome, muscular cat, but an average height. His bone structure's strong, not too thick yet not too thin. Lakestorm's ears are small, and perfectly triangle-shaped, but his left ear has a v-shaped nick in the side of it from an Unknown battle/skirmish. His eyes are yellow, much like his father's, and stand out quite well on his finely shaped face. He has high cheek bones, and a large, slightly square-shaped muzzle. Lakestorm's nose is a pale pink color, with a slight hue of pale gray to it. His thick paw-pads are the same shade of color, but with a few darker patches/spots His skin is a pale gray color, not visible under his pelt. His skin has a few scars every here and there, but none of them are noticeable besides one across his shoulder blades. Lakestorm's paws are slightly square-shaped, each toe being spread out from the other, having fine webs in between them, due to his RiverClan blood. Lakestorm's shoulders are rather broad and strong, allowing him to deliver powerful blows or paddles when swimming. His tail is rather long, but not too noticeable, often curved into a "u" shape. His whiskers are long and droopy, being a silvery-gray shade, often quite shiny. He has a slightly low voice, but a loud, rumbly purr. He often walks with his chest puffed out slightly, his head held at a medium height. He often stands with his legs rather far apart, and his tail swishing slightly and slowly. Character Lakestorm's a rather loyal and family-oriented cat, most of his close friends being family members, especially his sister, Soaringsong. Lakestorm wouldn't dare leave SpringClan, as his heart lies there, beating for it and it only. He's very protective of friends, his Clan, and his family, especially his family. He can be rather quiet around strangers, often questioning them and where they came from, and it takes quite some time for him to warm up to them. Lakestorm often hangs out around his family, and constantly visited the nursery when his nieces and nephews were born. Lakestorm used to allow his life to revolve around his family and Clan only, driving his friends away. But when his family members began to die off or leave, he opened up to the Clan more, and made some more friends. Lakestorm occasionally dreams of having a mate and kits, but he dreams mostly of SpringClan's success, and his sisters' brothers' safety, of course. On the outside, Lakestorm seems rather strict and serious, as if he's never heard of humor or joking. Truthfully, he has a rather large taste for humor and adventure, and he longs for discovering new things. To cats he doesn't know well, he doesn't show this side, but to close friends and family members, he chats about how much he wants to go on an adventure. Abilities As Lakestorm's blood/pedigree suggests, he is excellent as swimming. He has RiverClan blood, so swimming seems to come naturally. Lakestorm's finely webbed paws allow him to paddle swiftly, each paddle being powerful and swift. His thick paw-pads and claws allow him to grip the ground easily, so he can wade in streams/rivers/creeks/brooks with strong currents. As a kit, his mother took him out swimming quite often, so he grew up to love the water and being within it. Despite being an aboslutely terrible hunter, Lakestorm's a phenominal fighter, and his ability to swim well gives him an advantage in combat. His larger size allows him to not only intimidate his enemies, but squish them as well. Due to his muscular build, Lakestorm is a stronger cat when it comes to battling, and this, of course, gives him an advantage. Seeing that he can swim well, Lakestorm prefers water-combat, surprising his enemies and scaring them by practically drowning them. However, his blue-silver pelt gives him away, making it difficult for him to hide, at least in the open and out of water. Being a protective cat, Lakestorm isn't one to let harm get to his family members or clanmates, however, he has remarkable leadership skills, making him an appropriate choice for a leadership position. As he has grown up, the tom has become quite wise, now one to put others before himself, even if it means losing his own life. He isn't one to throw himself or others straight into combat, rather think it through and list the consequences. This allows Lakestorm to avoid terrible situations, but, if force or fighting is needed, Lakestorm will choose that path, only if it benefits his clan. Life Lakestorm stretches out his legs and watches Soaringsong glance curiously at her former mate, Thornfang. After awhile, he brushes past his sister and casts her a confused glance, then approaching Thornfang and asking him to go on a quick hunt. It is revealed that he truthfully wants to ask the tom why he broke up with his sister, Soaringsong. Nervously and shiftily, Thornfang agrees, and the two toms depart. }} }} Relationships Lakestorm was always honored to be the son of the leader and his precious mate, in fact, he used to gloat a bit about it as a kit. However, now he wishes to make them as proud as possible, and finds being the son of a great leader a difficult task, as well as an honor he should take seriously. Lakestorm holds a great amount of respect for his parents, and was thankful to have such great ones who raised him as hard as they could. Unfortunately, he didn't hold a "mother-son" or "father-son" relationship with his parents, though he did love them dearly. Rather than smother him to death, his parents focused on raising their son into a respectable and strong cat, and Lakestorm is thankful that they did so. Soaringsong: Lakestorm and his sister are very close, and happen to be the best of friends. He'll share just about any secret with Soaringsong, as he trusts her greatly, but he doesn't speak of his past relationship with her. He tends to love her more than she loves him, and she can get a bit annoyed with him at times, but they're often close. Lakestorm is often at Soaringsong's side, and is one of the first to comfort his littermate. If he is to lose his sister, Lakestorm will be at loss, as she is pretty much all he has. Soaringsong often urges her brother to get a mate, but he ignores her requests, though he does long for one at times. If someone is to challenge or harm Soaringsong, Lakestorm will hold a grudge against them forever, and may even attack them if they harm her enough. Honeydapple: Lakestorm loves his younger sister just as much as he loves Soaringsong, and is equally protective of her. She amuses him often, so he tends to seek her for entertainment when he has nothing better to do, or is in need of a good laugh, seeing how lonely he is. Lakestorm adores how energetic and peppy the young Medicine Cat is, especially when she's playing with herbs and is trying to explain each and every one of them to him. Not only does he see her as a sister, but a sign from his parents, saying that they're still around and watching over them, they simply sent Honeydapple as comfort and part of their love. }} As kits, the two met, and became friends, since they shared borders. The two only chatted for a short awhile, but did end up having a bit of feelings for each other, but these feelings may have been friendship, not love. Lakestorm no longer feels anything for Creamlight, and only considers her another Warrior, and has pretty much forgotten all about her, since they encountered as young cats. He hasn't seen her at Gatherings, and does occasionally wonder what happened to her, but other than that, he keeps her out of his thoughts, and only bring her up to close siblings on certain occasions. }} Lakestorm isn't, and never has been, incredibly close to his sister's former mate, at times, he can be a little mean to the older tom. But he's simply protecting his sister, so there are quite a few times when the two toms get along well, hunting together and occasionally sharing news. Lakestorm thinks he's an ok and cool cat, so long as he treats Soaringsong well, and doesn't mess with any other family member of his. }} Lakestorm has a strong dislike for his Clanmate because of how he acted to other and himself as a kit. He always thought the tom was rather arrogent and rude as a kit, and considered him disloyal to some degree. Lakestorm no longer thinks about Longclaw, even though he had been his Clanmate for some moons. After their experiences as kits, Lakestorm ignored Longclaw for the rest of his life, not wanting to cross paths with him again, though he forgot about him after some time. If it wasn't for their quarrels as kits, Lakestorm would've happily considered Longclaw as an acquaintance. }} Lakestorm found his grand mentor to be odd, and at first, he found him as a great disappointment. He was older, and had a very young mate, which made the young tomcat very uncomfortable. However, he grew to look up to the tom as a father, and grew to respect him well. Pineface taught him much, and he appreciates his mentor's determination to make his apprentice the best warrior, and even leader, ever. Lakestorm was impressed by Pineface's strength and odd moves little to no warriors knew by heart, seeing that Pineface had lived and fought long. Sparrowstar: At first, Lakestorm didn't believe that Sparrowstar was the best pick as the future leader, however, he feels like a big fool. He believes that she has definitely proven herself worthy of being a leader, and finds her as an interesting cat, maybe even a better leader than his own father. He holds a high amount of respect for her, and is honored to serve as her deputy. Lakestorm intends on serving her until the end of his life, and wishes to make her proud. }} Images Life Image Character Pixels Lakestorm.deputy.png|Deputy Lakestorm.kit.png|Kit Quotes Trivia *Whiskers named him after one of her first cats on the Wiki. *He's only close to Soaringsong and Honeydapple when it comes to siblings, he doesn't really talk to the rest of his family (since half is dead). *He will become leader after Sparrowstar; however, his leadership will be short. Category:Toms Category:SpringClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Minor Character Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Living